1. Field
The present invention pertains generally to the sled art and more particularly to an improved ski-like sled for transporting an individual over a snow-covered ground surface.
2. State of the Art
Various types of recreational sleds have been known to the art, including several having ski-like runners. U.S. patents in and around the sled art include the following:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,782 to Ring, PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,374 to Gelbman, PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,182 to Bosca, PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,348 to Flajole, PA1 (5) U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,715 to Billings, PA1 (6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,120 to Guerard, PA1 (7) U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,281 to Billings.
Whereas some of the aforementioned patents describe sled devices which have been generally usable for transporting an individual over a snow-covered surface, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved recreational sled having improved stability, improved responsiveness to selective directional control, increased simplicity of operation, increased strength of construction and increased stability during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sled apparatus having a main ski flanked by outrigger auxiliary skis which are interconnected with the main ski and which may be reciprocally lowered and raised as a pair by means of a force directed to hand-held control means for changing the direction of travel of the sled apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sled apparatus having a stabilizer bar interconnecting the outrigger auxiliary skis, which stabilizer bar is yokably engaged for transmitting a steering force to one or the other of the auxiliary skis.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide in a preferred embodiment an improved sled apparatus having a fulcrum-supported, unitary handle bar assembly connected to the stabilizer bar for two-handed control of steering.